1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push buttons for pressurized aerosol containers for atomizing liquids. More particularly, it relates to containers of this type which contain a liquid product to be discharged wherein the ejection of the liquid product is effected under the influence of the pressure of a propulsive gas (for example, nitrous oxide or carbon dioxide) which is soluble in the liquid to be atomized (alcohol or water--either in pure form or in a mixture--can form the main constituents of the liquid). When the user opens the liquid discharge opening by depressing or tilting the push button, the liquid which is saturated in propulsive gas rushes through the push button under the action of the internal pressure of the propulsive gas and is atomized by the distribution opening of the push button and by the elastic force of the propulsive gas dissolved in the liquid to be vaporized. When the pressure exerted on the push button is reduced, a non-vaporized jet of liquid is frequently produced and there may even be an overflow on the push button.
Thus, the user who operates his atomizer notices the following phenomena: by actuating the control member (push button) he discharges a finely divided jet of liquid. When pressure is no longer applied to the control member an undivided jet of liquid and an overflow on the push button are produced. The resultant effect is disagreeable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed to obviate the above disadvantage such as valves which ensure that gas is present on termination of use to discharge under pressure the liquid contained in the push button and to ensure total vaporization.